Second Chance of Happiness
by addyliciousyaoi
Summary: LET ME LOVE YOU's SEQUEL. After eight years they met again. One has been bound by marriage and one was slowly opening his heart to another. Will there still be chance for them to have their happiness the second time around? Or will the love they have be long lost and forgotten? SASUNARU. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance of Happiness**

**Summary: **After eight years they met again. One has been bound by marriage and one was slowly opening his heart to another. Will there still be chance for them to have their happiness the second time around? Or will the love they have be long lost and forgotten?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and no money are made out of this fan fiction. This is purely for my own entertainment and realization of my sick fantasies of Sasuke and Naruto being in love and ending in each other's arms.

**Warnings: **A SasuNaru fan fiction. Yaoi (Boys Lovin'). OOCs. OCs. Includes fluff and angst, lots of drama probably, humour if I tried harder, flashbacks and happy ending. Rated M for language and lemony goodness. Self edited (Un-beta'ed). Irregular updates most likely. AU.

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm back with Let Me Love You's sequel. I thought I'll be posting this much later on but the recent reviews were as good as a kick to get me on track. Whenever I think of those people who are waiting for this story, it gives me a pleasurable ache in my heart so here it is. I really hope this won't be a disappointment. There will probably be some questions raised by the end of your reading and I hope I'll be able to answer them all in this story. I'm hinting this won't last longer than fifteen chapters, perhaps shorter than that but as always I can't predict how I'll be writing the future chappies. They may take longer than I would have wanted, since I'm too wordy. Anyway, I'll leave it to you. I welcome your opinions.

Thank you for all the reviews in the epilogue. They were heart-warming and really made me happy. I'm hoping that you'll find this sequel as good as its predecessor if not better. Well then, please do read.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: MEETING IN THE EYES**

_Sasuke,_

_Hey teme, how are you? I know it's been a year since then and you must be wondering why I never did bother to contact you even though I know of your... antics. I'm well aware that you have continuously harassing Kiba to know of my whereabouts. Too bad, the mutt's loyal to its master. You have tried your luck with the others but they wouldn't budge. What do you expect from someone so lazy or from someone who despises your arrogance because he's arrogant enough himself or even from someone who will only care about you if you turn into an insect. You almost got Choji though with those unlimited chips but I'm relieved that he considered my treat more appealing than yours. _

_It's my choice not to get in touch with you. I must confess that I badly wanted to hear your voice, to see you and touch you but I stop myself from succumbing to my yearning. It really hurts to do so when I know we can fix this. We needed some time apart Sasuke. You needed it more than I do and I know you're gritting your teeth at that, thinking who am I to know what you need. But I do. We didn't part at the best of terms and somehow I feel some shallowness in my heart. Did I regret leaving you like that? No, I didn't 'cause it's for the better. If it will console you even a little then I'll say it. I still love you teme and I don't think there's anyone else who can take your place in my heart._

_I am trying to shape my future here. The old perv is slowly walking me through the business path. It's hard when I'm this unfamiliar and still immature but I'm exerting all that I can. You'll be surprise to see how serious I am at working. I have started as an entry level employee because with that low position I'll be able to grasp how it is to work my way up. I have heard you're taking your education further while training under Itachi. You genius bastard. I'm sure you'll do great. When didn't you? Oh yeah, when you believed her words more than mine. I am not mad at you, not anymore. It's all in the past and I believe you have accepted that it was mostly your fault. Don't try to glare, just admit it. Besides it brought some good things too. We can focus on our future better this way._

_I am not asking you to wait for me nor am I expecting that you'll never entertain anyone that may catch your interest simply because you're still feeling guilty. Sasuke, we're not together anymore. We have ended what we have when we parted ways. True, I still love you and I'll be presumptuous enough to assume that you love me as well. But with us too far from each other, we are susceptible to so many things, so many temptations. I am not holding you back. You can love any other that you think is trust worthy enough and will love you despite everything and when you find someone like that, I'll be happy for you. You are a free man Sasuke, you have a free heart. I can only wish you your success and happiness. And even when I'm here, trust that I still and will always care for you. _

_Teme, this is the first and only time I'll communicate with you. You may try bribing people to know of my location or hire some to look for me but will that appease you knowing that both of us aren't just ready for confronting and correcting our past mistakes and issues? Live your life, deal with your fears, and rise up to the top because that's the Sasuke I wanted to see someday. And if you think you are the man I'm expecting you to be, without that emotional baggage and insecurities, then I'll be the one to sought you out. Trust me Sasuke, the time for us to meet will come. We must not hurry it for it will be futile. We both have to conquer the world and show it what we are made of. Uzumaki Naruto never back down on his words and I'm telling you I'll be a great businessman someday, one that my parents will be proud of, one that you will be brimming with pride to show to everybody else. When that day comes, I hope we still hold each other in our hearts and then maybe that time, it'll be for forever. Until that day Sasuke._

_Naruto._

Sasuke re-read the message. It wasn't sent on his mail nor carried through postal. It simply landed on his desk one day after a year when Naruto left at the airport. The letter was inside a plain looking envelope, with nothing remarkable than his name written on the outside with the blond's handwriting. When he recognized the almost indiscernible scribble, his heart already processed the information before his brain did; that it came from the man who he was looking for the whole twelve months. He demanded who have delivered that simple looking thing yet one that he's been waiting for to receive. He was livid when no one was able to give him any satisfactory answer and he was on the verge of doing something drastic until Itachi brought some sense in his head. His older brother didn't read the letter, not that Sasuke plans to have him to even touch it, but Itachi didn't need to. He most likely figured out the content based on his perception of Naruto and his brother's actions. The older man pacified the bemused and irate raven and Sasuke was thankful for that. If he had decided to yield on his feelings, he wouldn't only disappoint Itachi or Naruto, he would greatly disappoint himself. He kept the letter and took in the blond's words. He had snickered countless of times when he realized that the dobe is clever enough to use those sensible words. But the insult was gone the moment he thought of it, for the deeper meaning behind Naruto's letter made an impact on him. A big one at that. It was his anchor the past seven years and even though he made some decision that he'll surely have to explain to his dobe, he'll never regret anything for he did it to be worthy of his love and trust again.

**...**

The man speaking from the background speakers have finished delivering his welcome speech and was then followed by appreciative applause that echoed around the whole area, but Sasuke Uchiha was still glued at his place, not giving a damn about anything at all. He continued to eye the arm that slinked on Naruto's waist, holding him possessively, holding him away from Sasuke's grasp. He was sorely tempted to grab the tan guy and drag him off from the place but mostly he wanted to pry him from that redhead's arms. Who was this fucking eyebrow-less man that came like a wind and touched Naruto like he was his? Sasuke narrowed his sharp dark eyes at the unknown person before something ticked in his brain. This has to be the Sabaku guy. The one that was always around Naruto for the past year ever since one of the subsidiaries of the Namikaze Corporation made a merger with the Sabaku's mining. Well, that wouldn't do. Business associate or not, Sabaku isn't fit to be that intimate with Naruto.

He advanced a step causing Naruto's bluer than blue eyes to shift back at him. The azure orbs were somewhat confused, with a hint of apprehension yet the owner made no move. Sasuke's left brow twitched and at the same time his hand flew in the air making its way towards the tan target. But before he can feel the familiar touch of the tan skin beneath his pale one, Naruto made the move to extract himself from the hold of the green-eyed man. He distanced his body a few steps away from Gaara yet nowhere closer to where Sasuke was standing. Naruto addressed his friend.

"You're damn late Gaara! Thanks to you I wasn't able to hear the entire speech of Mr. Friedrich. You know this is my first time attending this event!"

Sasuke almost smirked at the all-familiar way that Naruto sulks, minus the cute pout. The raven thought the blond must have outgrown the gesture. The way Naruto frowns, the way his tone changes, the way his body sports his displeasure, Sasuke suddenly finds all of it endearing. What would he not give just to be the subject of those little actions.

The redhead discreetly threw a calculating look at the raven before he gave an apologetic smile at the blond.

"My bad Naruto. Kankuro informed me of a little ruckus with some of our employees. It was an urgent matter that needed my decision. We were lucky to sort it out in a short time or I wouldn't have managed to attend this program. I can see you're handling yourself well enough. Is he an acquaintance of yours?" Gaara motioned his hand to Sasuke who slightly stiffened when Naruto stared at him.

The blond scratched the back of his neck nervously. That one he clearly retains when he's uncomfortable, Sasuke thought. Deciding that he needed to save his former lover from the awkward situation, he took the initiative to introduce himself.

"Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Group of Companies... And an old friend of Naruto."

He almost spit the words because if Sasuke was anything to Naruto he was definitely more than a friend to him. Damn. They were lovers before and if he didn't screw up big time, they would have been together until now. Sasuke didn't miss the triumphant look that passed the sea-foam eyes and it made his blood boil.

"An old friend huh." Gaara slightly murmured. He knows that Sasuke Uchiha is more than that. He believes he's the man that Naruto has always held so close in his heart. Gaara had had a hard time penetrating the walls that Naruto built and he wouldn't let an old flame crush all of his effort. He didn't know the whole story behind the two but the fact that Naruto isn't in a relationship with the raven is enough reason for Gaara to charge in.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Gaara Sabaku, CEO of Sabaku Incorporated." He extended a hand to the Uchiha heir who took his hand for a brief yet firm handshake. It was more of a formality than a cordial introduction.

Sasuke grunted and that was more than of a signal for Naruto to step in. It was never a good sign when Sasuke starts brooding.

"I know Sasuke from way back, Gaara. We attended the same school and took the same course. I'm sure you're familiar with his family. They are in the business word after all." The blond piped in. They all knew that Naruto was trying and failing to break the ice. Sasuke and Gaara are civil enough not to cause any commotion.

Gaara nodded. "Indeed. I believe my father has made some business deals with Fugaku Uchiha. He was a brilliant man, your father and it seems you and your older brother has inherited his abilities."

"Yeah! Didn't you heard of the last case that Sasuke won? It was all over the news! I always knew that someone might try to bring them down. But they always bite in more than they can chew! Hah! That's Sasuke for you!"

The last drop of annoyance that Sasuke was feeling evaporated. Hearing the blond proudly speak of his achievement was heart-warming. Sasuke felt himself smile and decided he couldn't help but tease the blond.

"I didn't know you were so well-informed of my whereabouts."

And that simple sentence did that. Naruto's face started to heat up making him blush oh so beautifully. Like a kid who got his early Christmas present, Sasuke didn't bother to hide his smirk as Naruto started to sputter, refusing to meet his eyes.

"That was— I just saw— it's all over the news teme!"

The raven was about to make another smart-ass comment when Gaara broke the magical moment.

"Naruto, we have to take our seats. The awarding will be soon and didn't you say you wanted to _savour _this event?" The redhead said with slight irritation on his voice.

The blond blinked. He almost forgot what he's here for. Laughing nervously he looked back at the raven. "It was nice seeing you again, Sasuke. I have to get back at our table. I guess I'll see you around."

As soon as Gaara heard the blond's words, he turned his back on Sasuke. Naruto remained standing to where he was, his eyes still taking in Sasuke's appearance.

"It was nice to see you again, Naruto. I mean it."

Sasuke's voice was full of sincerity. If only the raven's free, Naruto would have ditch the event and pull Sasuke into the nearest hotel but not before he can have a taste of those lips again. Sighing inwardly, he knows things have taken a turn when the Uchiha married some high-class woman. His eyes locked in Sasuke's ring finger and he saw the gleaming silver band resting there. Feeling the truth stabs his heart; he tore his gaze away from the object and gave a bright smile to his former boyfriend.

"Itachi would be delighted to see you as well. I hope you can spare us some time before you leave."

The mention of the older Uchiha made Naruto thrilled. "Of course! I wanted to see Itachi too!"

Sasuke smiled, the first one in the evening. Seeing Naruto's enthusiasm to see his brother proves that some things didn't change. He was still the Naruto he knew from before.

"I need to get going now Sasuke or Gaara will reprimand me."

And before Sasuke can further inquire who the redhead is in Naruto's life, the blond was already on his feet, walking away from him. His heart clenched as he remembered the same thing happening eight years ago in the airport. He suppressed the urge to run after Naruto, because he knows that this time things are playing differently. He's a capable man and confident of his emotions. He's not a weak person who can easily be shaken and broken and definitely not easy to fool. When Naruto turned back to look at him, he felt that luck is on his side. This time, he'll definitely make it work.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows. I'm not too fond of this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Naruto was shifting on his bed for the past hour. As soon as he got home, he went straight to his room after sluggishly greeting his grandfather. The old man was taken aback by his slumped shoulders and somehow unreadable expression but was sensible enough to leave him alone and spare him the pestering after reading the atmosphere around him. There's always tomorrow, the blond thought. Jiraiya wouldn't pass the chance to interrogate him of what happened. Not when he was so looking forward to the said affair.

He squeezed his body pillow tighter. The thought of the event brought the single fact that hasn't left him for a second. Yes, he has seen Sasuke. Heck, they even talked! As soon as the detail formed on his mind, Naruto narrowed his eyes. The bastard didn't even hug him nor shake his hand! So much for being happy seeing him. He was regretting not making the first move. He should have jumped happily on the raven's arms if only Gaara wasn't there to butt in. Yet somehow he was relieved that he didn't do it. He'll probably look like an idiot among the surrounding group of people tucked in their splendid attires. He sighed and lay on his back, still hugging his pillow tight over his body.

_For old time's sake?_

There no sense crying over spilled milk. He'll just have to clean off the mess. He doesn't know if he'll get any more chance to see him again. Business parties were common but he doubts that he and Sasuke will be attending the same gathering again. After all, they are in different type of conglomerate. The chances are slim unless either of them invites the other. But it's very unlikely for the raven. When it comes to business, Sasuke doesn't involve personal things. He was popular for being authoritarian. Naruto sighed. And the fact that the raven is married also hinders whatever plans he has of meeting Sasuke. What if Sasuke insisted that he meet his wife? That will be tormenting for him.

When he heard of Sasuke's marriage on the fourth year of their parting, it came more painful than when Sasuke didn't trust him before. He thought it was nothing but a farce but when he saw the wedding being televised and the magazines rained of their oh-so-happy photos, he gave up thinking its unreal. After that, he refused to hear or read anything that has connection with the Uchiha. He thought that the raven will wait for him but it seems he was wrong. How conceited of him to assume that someone of Sasuke's calibre will stay alone when he can have anyone. Yet Naruto was still holding to their love, until today even though he knows it's hopeless.

He intended to come in that event with Gaara to show the raven that he wasn't hanging up in their relationship. That he has moved on as well. It was really childish of him to resort to that but just the thought of witnessing Sasuke in a woman's side is enough for him to stop thinking logically. But when he saw that he was alone, he was immensely relieved. And when Sasuke sought him, his heart was already fluttering. When the raven talked to him, butterflies were dancing on his stomach. It was like the old times and he deep inside himself, he feels hoping again.

...

Sasuke cursed when he didn't see the mop of the most familiar blond hair anywhere. He was caught on by some business associates after the awarding ceremony. He last saw him talking to that damn Sabaku. When the Hiraishin Corporation representative was called in to receive their plaque, he saw Naruto smiling brightly and proudly, like how a father is to his child and Sasuke have to admit that he shares the same feeling. His dobe has been aiming for that recognition, for a proof of all his hard work and patience all these years. It was the thing that held both of them back. They have to own their identity and they have to grow and mature for this second meeting. But after all the careful planning, he let him slip off his fingers.

"You eyes look murderous, otuoto." Itachi mused as he sipped on the blood red liquid.

Sasuke didn't need to verify that statement. It must have clearly shown on his expression. The event wasn't over. Hell, it hasn't even started since the official set off will be when people start socializing. Sasuke thought Naruto is here for that. To brag himself and his company for being recognized but he guessed wrong. Where the hell is he?

He scanned the place once more before noting the striking red hair. It's the Sabaku. Sasuke snorted. The man was smug. Who was he in Naruto's life anyway? Just a mere business associate? Sasuke doubts it with the way the redhead looks at Naruto, the way he narrowed his eyes at him when he was with the blond. He smirked. He may be a competition but he sure looks not winning at all.

"Now you seem pleased. I'm starting to worry for your sanity."

This time Sasuke faced the older Uchiha with a scowl. "Don't read my expressions, aniki. But then again, that seems to be a hobby of yours, you sadistic bastard."

Itachi smiled benignly, not caring of his brothers words. "It's because you're my precious little brother. Putting our brotherly love aside, I see you have talked with Naruto. How is he?"

Sasuke clenched his fist. "He's fine. He would love to see you."

Itachi host a satisfied look. "I think a reunion is in order, otuoto. We should invite him to our house. I believe he hasn't been there yet."

Sasuke thought it was too early for that. Bringing Naruto in their family home is a big step not that he really minded. He was considering how the blond would react seeing that they haven't seen each other for years. Suddenly inviting him over seems drastic. But there's a bigger problem than that.

"I don't have his contact number or his address." Sasuke admitted in defeat. He thought Itachi snorted softly at his confession.

"That wouldn't be a problem. Would you rather I retrieve such information for you if you're so insecure and incapable, Sasuke?"

The younger harshly glare at his brother. "No need for your gracious assistance, aniki. I'm perfectly capable doing it myself." Sasuke spit with venom.

Itachi nodded with an amused smile. "If you must."

Their solitude was then again broken when a couple of business mogul approached their table. Itachi resumed his businessman persona right away and welcomed the two men. Sasuke however nodded civilly at the incomers letting his older brother work his magic. He has a plan of his own involving one beautiful blond man.

...

Naruto woke up early the next day. He still has a meeting at eight with a possible investor. Despite his business growing rapidly, he still needed support to ensure their continuous operation. He can't slack just because Hiraishin was hailed as one of the most successful. In business, one can't be too confident. Competitions are growing every second and it's only a matter of time that one can easily crush all his hard work.

He finished showering and was now in front of his open closet, figuring which suit to wear.

_Not that they differ tremendously. _He mused.

He picked a slate gray suit and a silver tie. He was never one for formal wears but it's a policy to come properly dressed when inside the company premises. As the President he should be the one to uphold that rule first. Dressing quickly, he jogged his way down to the kitchen and saw Jiraiya preparing breakfast.

"'Morning old man." He greeted and took a seat in the counter.

Jiraiya spun around, an apron adorning his big body.

"I see the grumpy man from last night is up. How's the awarding?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine. I got to see and meet the big shots. By the way that apron looks good on you. I think it's more fitting than the suits you wear."

"Shut up brat. Here's your breakfast. Seriously, why do I still cook for you? You're damn old yourself, so take care of your needs. What am I, your mommy?"

The blond grinned. "You don't look like a mommy to me. More of a nanny."

The white-haired narrowed his eyes. "Why you little...!"

Naruto stick his tongue out and dig on his food. Jiraiya watched him in defeat.

"How come you went home like you lost millions?"

The tan guy lifted his face and met the scrutinizing gaze of his grandfather. He sighed and said, "I talked to Sasuke."

"Oho! Did you kiss and make up?"

Naruto growled at the old guy. His grandfather knew of his past relationship with the Uchiha after he decided to relay everything to the older man. He came half broken when he decided to live with his grandfather and he doesn't want the past to hold him down while he's trying to rise to the top. Jiraiya has understood not to pry but settle on giving him support. And here they are now. Naruto thought the white-haired old guy will be as understanding as before but he thought wrong. Now this old man wants details.

"No, you old pervert. We did not kiss or make up." He hissed.

Jiraiya scratched his chin. "So that's why you're so grumpy."

Naruto almost brushed his hands on his face. "No, that's not it. We didn't talk much. There wasn't opportunity for that because he's being crowded almost all night by those old fuckers who I know wanted to get in his pants or on his company, whichever."

"Then you're jealous?"

Naruto looked at his grandfather. "...I am but that's not the issue! I shouldn't be even a bit jealous since he's married and all that! I guess I was expecting that we'll be able to talk for old time's sake. Since I got back here and started my own company I was looking forward to that day when we'll be able to meet as equals. Damn, I got ahead of myself there. Guess that bastard wasn't eager for some reunion."

The blond heard his grandfather sigh.

"Naruto, if you only knew half of the truth but you wanted to be kept in the dark ever since you heard him getting married. I suggest you talk to Sasuke and straighten things out. I'm sure has a lot to explain to you."

Naruto gaped at the older man. Does he know something about Sasuke that Naruto didn't. That might just be the case. Naruto wasn't keen on following what's happening on the raven's life since the Uchiha got married. Well, does he need any more reason to? That marriage was almost the same as crushing his hopes for their second chance.

The tan guy snorted. "I don't think there's a need for that. He has taken a woman. Wasn't that enough of an explanation. He doesn't want me anymore. It's enough that I know he's fine..." He stabbed his fork on his pancake. "...I'm dating Gaara anyway."

Jiraiya furrowed his brows. "The Sabaku guy? Since when?"

"Just last month. We've been going on lunch and dinner together before that but I decided that it's best I gave Gaara a chance. I did this for myself too."

The old man shook his head. "You just wanted to escape the reality and give yourself some false comfort."

Naruto glared at the other man. "What do you want me to do? To continue hoping that there's still chance for us? For fuck's sake, he's married! I don't care what the hell he's doing with his life. I'm clearly not part of it, not anymore."

"You haven't moved on, Naruto."

"The hell I'm not!" The blond yelled. He was huffing with suppress anger and frustration. He slid off the chair and grabbed his coat. "Thanks for the food. I'm going."

He didn't wait for his grandfather to say something. He stormed out of the house and slammed the door of his car. He didn't start driving with his emotions still on high. He decided to calm himself before going off to work.

Fucking hell. His day started bad.

...

Naruto buried himself with work as soon as his meeting that morning ended. He told his secretary not to interrupt him unless it's urgent and all calls are to be handled by her. He was still annoyed with his grandfather's pestering but he was more annoyed with himself. The old perv's right. He hasn't moved on. Not even after years since he heard that Sasuke got married. And who can blame him? He loves the damn bastard. He almost ripped the paper he's reading when his cell phone rang. He saw that it was Gaara.

"Hey."

_"Naruto. Are you feeling alright? You left the event quite early."_

The blond sighed. He felt bad leaving Gaara last night but he wasn't really keen on the idea that Sasuke was within his reach but so unreachable.

"Sorry Gaara. Yes, I'm fine."

_"That's good. I just called to check on you."_

"Thanks."

_"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"_

Naruto didn't respond right away. They're dating anyway so what's holding him back now?

"Sure. No need to pick me up. Just send me where and what time."

He heard a hum and the call ended. One thing he like about Gaara is that guy doesn't pry. He was sure that his mood changed drastically after he talked with Sasuke but the redhead was discreet enough not to push him into explaining things. He smiled. Gaara is definitely a good man. A bit stoic for his taste but remembering that he had put up with Sasuke when they were still together before should have toughened him with that kind of men. There was a sudden pinch in his heart just thinking of what they had. He sighed and decided it's better to spend time thinking of work than anything else.

**...**

The night came and Naruto was more than happy to leave his office. He and Gaara agreed to meet up at Leaf Restaurant at eight that evening. He left forty five minutes before and had to drive for half an hour to reach their meeting place. Exactly five minutes before eight he was pulling up in the parking space. There was a bit of traffic on his way due to an accident.

"Good evening Sir. Welcome to Leaf. Do you have a reservation?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm with Mr. Gaara Sabaku."

The maître d nodded with a smile and led Naruto to his table where he saw Gaara sitting with his back facing the entrance. The table was placed on the immediate right easily spotted from the entrance. When the redhead saw him, he instantly stood.

"Good evening Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the man. "Gaara, good evening."

The two took their seats and the oil magnate spoke at once. "Thank you for coming here. I was expecting you'll turn my invitation down after what happened last night."

The blond was taken aback by the statement. "What does last night have anything to do with my decision?"

"You were clearly upset after you had your little talk with the Uchiha."

Naruto fought back a cough. He averted his eyes from the piercing teal pair. "I am—"

"I'm not that apathetic. Clearly, the two of you have a past and some unresolved issues; otherwise you won't be brooding all the way after you two have talked. Anyway, it's not my business. I'm quite happy you're here. That what matters most."

The tan guy blush a little. "Geez Gaara. You don't have to be such a smooth talker."

Gaara merely smirked. It was then that a waiter approached their table. "Are you ready to order, Sirs?"

Naruto was thankful for the distraction. He wasn't one to lie but Gaara is really a good-looking man. Aristocratic, fine and possesses strong personality yet sensitive and very understanding. He doesn't look like someone who cares but Naruto knew all the time he have known the man that it was just an impression.

They ordered their food and kept on talking about various things. Somehow last night wasn't brought up anymore. As soon as they finished dessert, Naruto excused himself.

"Hey I'm just going to the rest room."

Gaara simply nodded and drank on his coffee.

Naruto left their table and went to his destination. He quickly relieved himself and was about to make his exit when someone opened the door. He received the shock of his life then and there when it turned out to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha. The blond was frozen to his spot until the raven spoke.

"Naruto, what a surprise. I was having a dinner with an associate and I saw you came in."

The tan guy simply nodded and was about to proceed on leaving the rest room when a hand grabbed his arm. He raised a brow at the Uchiha.

"Let go, Sasuke."

The raven let go but his eyes were boring into the blond. "You're quite hostile today and I thought you were happy to see me last night."

Naruto clenched his jaws. Hell yes, he was indeed happy to see the man but that was much to it. He won't be ruled by his emotions, rather by his rationale.

"I am. I was happy to see you doing well, accomplishing great things. This has always been what I would have expected from you."

Sasuke doesn't seem to be satisfied with his answer. "Then why the cold shoulder, dobe?"

"Maybe because I'm still surprised you can act like nothing ever happened. Do you even remember what I have said in my letter?"

The raven simply stared at him.

"Either way, it's useless. I have achieved one of my goals and I believe you have been doing the same since years ago but what's our meeting for? To simply shove into each other's face what we have accomplished? That isn't what I have in mind. I thought that if we live our lives the way we want it to be then we can be happy but I wasn't expecting that this the way you'll be living yours."

Sasuke was dumbfounded. "What are you trying to say?"

"Will you deny that you married a woman?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "No. I married Misaka four years ago."

The blond almost lost his composure. He heaved a deep sigh and nodded. "Yes of course, you did. When I heard of it, do you know how much it hurt me Sasuke?"

Sasuke almost flinch with the pain lacing the blond's voice. Naruto however didn't give any attention to him. He continued talking with his heartbroken tone.

"I felt my world crushing beneath my feet. I even blamed myself for not setting things straight before that. If I just made you promise you'll wait for me. If I just claimed you years ago. If I wasn't too prideful. If I wasn't too trusting. But then the old issue came hunting me. What if all those years we were apart made you realize that you still hate homosexuals, that's why you married a woman? But then I thought, does that matter? Man or woman, you're already bounded and I'm kidding myself to expect things to happen."

Sasuke was lost for words. He just took in the slightly trembling appearance of the blond.

The tan guy shakes his head in defeat and stupidity. "Sorry for rambling."

The Uchiha wanted nothing more than to engulf the man in his arms, regardless of their current situation or place. "Naruto, will you let me explain things?"

The soft voice that the raven used almost made Naruto gave away but then the sudden gleam of the ring in Sasuke's finger made him change his mind. He defiantly met the dark pools. "What for? Things cannot be undone. What you do with your life is not my business anymore. The fact that you met someone, a woman and decided to marry her isn't my concern. You don't have to explain yourself to me. It's not your responsibility. Don't worry bastard, we're still friends although I don't think we can spend time like the old days with Kiba and the others. It'll take time before I can speak to you again, so don't corner me like you just did now. It's cowardly."

Sasuke noted the pained smile on the goofy face that he loved so much. Naruto's voice remained calm but his bright eyes seem to start watering. And it made his heart clenched. Indirectly, he knows he has hurt this man without giving an explanation. He knows Naruto loves him still but he went on with his life and made his decisions. It was all for them, for when they meet again, he will always tell himself. But deep inside he knows that the knowledge that he got married is something Naruto wouldn't have expected to happen while they were apart and it broke him so to see how that fact continuously hurt him.

"Please Naruto, I need to explain things."

The blond hair swayed. There was a sad smile painted on his face.

"Excuse me but I'm here with someone."

Without waiting for the raven to reply, Naruto made a slight bow to the Uchiha heir and left. His steps were heavy, calculated, bearing his hurt. With what happened there's no denying that they won't be talking again for quite some time unless Sasuke's being a bastard and ignores his feelings about it. But Naruto has made his resolve. Maybe there'll come a time when he'll be ready to sort things out with the raven but that won't be soon. They can even be friends but Naruto always knew that they cannot salvage what they had before. It'll be nothing sort of similar with their past and that's what hurts the most.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: **I'm shitty for not updating (it's been past seven damn months) and I kind of forgot that I ended the last chapter with such angst (I live for angst). Posting this new chapter feels nostalgic. My work will never be error-free so I apologize for that. Thank you to those who haven't forgotten this story and are still waiting for me to update. You stir the guilt in my heart. As always, your opinions are appreciated.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Days passed with Naruto drowning himself with work. There was nothing better to do to tear his attention off from constantly thinking of Sasuke than immerse himself on his desk job. After the incident at the restaurant, Naruto was left to ponder that maybe he shouldn't have lashed out and appeared to be so bitter about Sasuke getting married. They were adults and he should have dealt with the situation in a better way but somehow he didn't feel as regretful. The raven needed to know how that fact have caused him so much pain because Naruto knew they will probably never going to have any chance to talk about it. He himself would never open up that matter and for one, it seems impossible for him and Sasuke to talk like some old friends again, when he's doing his best not to see himself in the company of the said man again.

His eyes landed on the framed certificate he received on the same event where he saw Sasuke for the first time in years. It was his goal when he accepted the responsibility to run the company that his parents left him. At the same time, it was the proof that he succeeded and it was supposed to be the turning point of his life. And indeed it was because it paved the way for him to meet Sasuke again. He just didn't foresee that they would end up not being together after working hard all those years, after spending countless nights of holding back to search and run into Sasuke's arms. Was all his effort in vain? Surely not if he's talking business-wise but it was a straight blow into his already weakened heart. He was yearning for him, his heart aching for his love and his body trembling for his warmth and yet here he was mourning over the fact that Sasuke is married. He knew of that years ago and yet he hasn't moved on.

The sound of the phone broke him out of his self-pitying. He exhaled and pressed the button and his secretary's voice filled his office.

"Mr. President, there's someone who wants to meet you."

Naruto noticed the slight waver in the woman's voice. It might be due to his strict order not to disturb him for another hour as he was reading through an important document. It was almost five anyway. Who the hell would come to his office at this time just to meet him? He pinched the bridge of his nose. What was the reception doing down in the ground floor? They knew his policies for non-appointment visits unless from the list of names he's willing to meet unannounced.

"I strictly ordered you to not disturb me anytime soon. I don't believe I have an appointment this afternoon, let alone this late. Tell whoever that person to set an appointment first."

He was slightly annoyed with the disturbance and was only waiting for the assistant to reply when a different yet very familiar voice floated. A smooth, authoritative voice startled him.

"Mr. Namikaze, I would like to take a bit of your time. I hope that's fine. I came all the way here to meet you. It'll be a shame to turn down my good intentions."

It took him a few moments to process what he have just heard and when he was about to open his mouth to say something that his glass doors opened revealing a pale and handsome man. The person stood regally and has a benign smile to his lips.

"It's been a while, Naruto."

...

He was tapping his pen on the document laid before him but nothing was practically making any sense to him. He was spending a good few minutes thinking about his situation with the blond. What happened that night was something he didn't expect and he once again, he let the opportunity to slip past him. He gripped the object on his hand tightly a few times before he calmed down for a bit.

Naruto is mad at him. Not just mad, but furious and disappointed. It was the latter that made a pinch in his heart. He can accept the fury but the disappointment made him cringe as if the word literally scares the hell out of him. He wanted Naruto to listen to his side but the stubborn blond isn't giving him any chance. Of course he knew that he was hurting. Fuck. He is hurting too! That's why he was trying so hard to have a private moment with his former lover to explain himself and his decisions but it's like the gods are punishing him. The blond refuses to spend a second longer than a minute at his expense and there was this red head that acts as if he owns Naruto. Just thinking of the potential rival makes his blood boil. He doesn't want to admit but he is scared. Sasuke Uchiha is fucking threatened of one Gaara Sabaku and who can blame him? While Naruto hates him, the damn no-eyebrows might be making progress and advances to his blond. Sasuke feels helpless and at the same time murderous. If it wasn't for Itachi halting and calming him, he might have already made hasty decisions that will definitely end up disastrous for him. He recalled the brief conversation he had with his brother.

"_...it won't do you any good, otuoto. Please try and understand that while both of you suffered, it was Naruto who received the shorter end. You have to think of how the news of you getting married affected him be it for the sake of the companies."_

"_It wasn't for business Itachi and you know that!" Sasuke snapped at his sibling. "It was more for her. It was her wish and I'm her friend. I'd do it again if I have to."_

_There was silence at the other end before the older raven spoke again. This time his voice was levelled. "While I admire your motive, it was still unfair for Naruto. You chose a woman over him. You owe him an explanation. You owe him the truth."_

_The younger felt the familiar stab of guilt. "I know that. When I saw him that night, I knew it was the time to finally set things in motion. He told me so himself. After he achieved that dream, we were supposed to continue what we had before. But I fucked up and he clearly shut himself off. I blame myself for that. I caused him so much pain that's why I have to fix things myself but I can't fucking do that when he won't even listen to me."_

_Sasuke heard a small chuckle. "Whining like a spoiled brat, little brother. Don't worry; I might persuade our adorable blond to meet you. You better not waste this opportunity, for I'm sure it'll be the last one."_

"_Thank you aniki." The younger raven softly uttered and Itachi knew how much this meant for his brother. He hopes that this time, the two of them can work it out._

His cell phone buzzed and his attention immediately latched on the object. Karin's name was flashing in the screen. He bit back a frustrated growl. This woman speaks of trouble and problem, not to mention the headache it causes him. While he made it clear to her that he has no intention or the slightest desire of dating her, the persistent woman was still pushing it. Karin is a close relative of his wife and therefore someone that Sasuke used to see through the couple of years that he was with Misaka. With his wife gone, Karin was more than adamant to pursue him.

He chose to ignore the device. He cannot spare anytime for such trivial matter when he should be trying to think of plans to woo Naruto.

...

"I-Itachi?!"

Naruto said in surprise. He stood from his leather chair to meet the man, noticing he was still holding the phone. His fondness for the older guy takes over and he found himself hugging the lean warm body of Itachi Uchiha. Naruto never did harbour any ill feelings towards the man. It has been years since he was this near him. He felt strong arms returning his embrace before their bodies break the contact. Naruto was widely grinning as he look up to the Uchiha.

"Hey! How have you been? How come you're here? You should have called me first! It's not like I don't appreciate you barging in my office like that but I would have love to hear from you before you come storming here! That nearly gave me a heart attack you know?! I didn't take you as someone who—"

"Easy there, Naruto. Why don't we take a seat first?"

The tan guy blushed and massaged the back of his neck. "M'yeah. Sorry. I just got really surprised to see you here. Not expecting it, you know?"

Naruto didn't go back to the chair beside his desk but sat on the set that was situated on the left side of his office. He motioned for Itachi to take the cushion across him.

"You want something to drink 'Tachi? Tea, coffee, anything?"

The raven shook his head. He was still sporting an amused smile on his lips. Itachi crossed his legs and leaned back slightly. "Thank you but I have to refuse. If you're not busy, perhaps we can have an early dinner to catch up for the old times? What do you say, Naruto?"

The tan guy squirmed a little in the comfortable chair. He will be lying if he says that he wasn't expecting to see Itachi any time sooner. He does not fear Itachi but he fears what the man will talk about. Naruto already has an idea what's behind this invitation yet if he rejects it that would seem a childish and cowardly move from him. Sooner or later he has to deal with everything that has something to do with Sasuke. He can't keep running anymore right?

Composing his inner self, he returned the intense gaze of the dark eyes in front of him. "Alright. Do you have any place in mind? I do know some superb restaurants around the area."

"If it isn't much of a bother, I would like to have this dinner privately."

Naruto scrunched his brows before the meaning dawned in him. Itachi is inviting him to his place. "Where do you plan on taking me?"

"I have a flat which is half an hour drive from here. We can take my car and I'll have you escorted back to your place after we're done." Itachi said with a hint of hope.

The tan guy took a few moment of silent before brightly saying, "Sounds good! You'll do the cooking? Never knew you can cook, 'Tachi." There was a slight sceptical expression on Naruto's face.

Relief flooded the older Uchiha's face and he sent a soft smile towards Naruto. "You seem to forget that _I_ do sometimes prepare your meal when you were at my brother's place before. It might not be to your standards but I'll try my best."

There was a brief flash of recognition and fondness on Naruto's face that vanished as soon as it was there at the mention of a past memory that involves Sasuke.

"Heh. I seem to have forgotten. You need to remind me again of how your cooking tastes."

Itachi smirked. "That I will do, Naruto. I'm sure you have some more things to attend to. You can work while I wait here."

Tan hands immediately dismissed the idea. "No, it's alright. I'm almost done anyway. Let's head to your place and catch up the old times, 'Tachi as you humour me with your food." Naruto didn't wait for a reply as he started to hastily fix the papers scattered on his desk and grabbing his coat. He grinned cheerfully at the older guy who was regarding him in a mix of amusement and slight exasperation but nonetheless stood from his comfort and walked out of the polished office with Naruto on his side. Both gave a nod to the flustered secretary as they left the floor. They exchanged stories mostly of the blond's adventures and Itachi knew it was intentional. It wasn't yet the moment to delve into the much serious matters. That can wait until they reach his place.

...

It took exactly twenty nine minutes until the pair slid off of the older man's car. They were in front of a towering building which appears to be made by glass. The blond slightly grimace with the over glamour of the place but said nothing. He saw Itachi motioning him to walk with him towards the revolving door as the valet took care of the car. They were both silent as they ride the elevator and stopped at what Naruto guessed was the penthouse. The older man led him into the living room while he hangs their coat.

"Wow. Remind me again how you're on the top of the food chain. This is one hell of a place, Itachi! Wish mine's this posh. But I'm still living with the old man. Well, not that I'm complaining about my place."

Itachi's living room clearly depicts of minimalism. There wasn't much furniture to be seen other than that of a flat screen taking almost half of the height of the place in the wall and a luxurious set of leather couch, with a matching dark wood table at the center. There's a few art works plastered on the visible wall and some displays to add character. There carpet runs through the entire place and one side shows of the sparkling city. Naruto moved to the window and can't help himself curse at the magnificent view.

"Damn! You have the best view here! What would I not give to live here?!" Naruto moaned while still admiring the cityscape. He heard Itachi chuckled from behind.

"You are free to come over here should you wish Naruto. Can I offer you some tea or coffee perhaps while you're quite drooling all over my window?"

The blond immediately stepped away from the glass and wiped his mouth. It was then that the booming laugh of Itachi filled the room.

Naruto flushed and growled at the still laughing man. "Damn you Itachi! I wasn't drooling at all!"

"Touché. I'll be in the kitchen. I have few movies in the rack; feel free to watch whatever you want. Please make yourself at home, Naruto."

The blond snorted but grinned at the retreating figure. He made another sweeping glance at the magnificent surrounding outside before he started busying himself on the collections of titles that Itachi has. He noticed the man placed a cup of steaming tea on the table and left for the kitchen again. With Naruto all alone, his thoughts delved deeper than the wide range of choices of movie in front of him, past the refreshing aroma of tea and even beyond the relaxing mood around him. His consciousness was once again consumed of Sasuke and how that name will be the main point of this whole episode. Without giving much pondering on what to watch, he settled on the first sci-fi movie his eyes landed at. He was just starting the movie when the whiff of food wafted through the living room, followed by Itachi's voice.

"Naruto, food's almost done. Can you please set the table?"

The blond jumped to his feet and paused the movie before making his way to the kitchen. It wasn't big by standard but it was very elegant. Everything looks well-maintained which either means someone cleans it regularly or someone cooks often. Itachi told him of the places where the plates and utensils are. Naruto arranged the table quickly and sat on one of the stool. He watched Itachi manoeuvre with ease as he plates the food.

"Hey, do you always cook for yourself?"

Itachi turned around. He was wearing a very flattering apron. "Most of the time if I can manage it. I usually dine outside with some friends and colleagues or clients. I hate eating alone. Sasuke do drop by when his schedule permits it, which is very rare these days. My younger brother drowns himself on his job."

The atmosphere seems to freeze for a moment at the mention of Sasuke's name until Naruto sighed. The blue eyes have a faraway look on them.

"That guy has always been stiff and serious. I can't say I'm surprised but I thought being married and all that will slow him down somehow."

Itachi blinked at the way Naruto say something related to Sasuke without pain and hatred lacing his voice. He has always assumed the blond will at least harbour some negative feelings towards his brother. Itachi set the food on the table as he removed the apron. He took the chair facing the younger man. This might be the opportunity he's been waiting for.

"Naruto, how about talking with Sasuke? And by that, I mean really spending time to sit and talk of everything. Just the two of you listening to each other."

The blond remained silent and stare at him which Itachi took as a good sign. He continued. "I am not forcing this unto you but in my opinion it's highly the time to make amends and fix whatever has been broken. I'm not saying you have to forgive Sasuke but at least listen to his side and perhaps the two of you can stop tip toeing around each other. My brother has been carrying this weight on him for years and as much as I know he's a not a weak man, he's neither invincible too. I hope I'm not coming too strongly but I care about him, about you Naruto. The both of you have suffered so much."

Blue eyes that were swirling in emotions shot up, searching into Itachi's deep dark orbs, uncertain yet hopeful. The gulp that the blond took seemingly filled the whole space. There was a few moment of silence until a slightly hoarse voice of Naruto permeated them, "Yes. I agree that it's high time I face your brother head-on. This I owe to myself as well."

Itachi has never felt more relieved. He smiled gratefully at the man sitting directly at him who despite still looking a bit indecisive was also gleaming and shining with determination and optimism. The Uchiha cocked his head.

"...and now we enjoy the food."

Naruto can only nod his head, a small grin painting his lips.

...

As Sasuke deemed that it was another futile day for him to have a chance with Naruto, he has never been any more mistaken. Before he hit the lights off on his bedroom, he received what he can consider a life-changing message from his brother that finally, _fucking finally_, Naruto has agreed to meet him up and talk. He quickly typed a message to Itachi, saying his thanks. He'll have to talk to that cunning yet thoughtful brother of his.

Sasuke didn't know if his chest will burst from anticipation or anxiety. Yet either way, he can't keep the small pleased smile that adorned his lips. He will have a great sleep tonight, that he can assure.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** Is it even possible for flames to be pleasant? I'm afraid to admit that somehow I lost the plot for this story. Like what will happen 'if' they ever made up? What comes next? Damn. I'm still finding my way back. Next update though, I can promise will not take this long. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: **Anyone still reading this? I don't want to offer excuses so please feel free to rant your disappointment. The chapter is perhaps full of errors. This has been my first update this year among my ongoing stories so forgive the inaccuracies that will make you wince and curse. I really hope you will enjoy this even for a bit. Thank you for the patience and I appreciate any feedback.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

He has given his consent. He has accepted the idea of meeting with Sasuke; of talking to the man he loved then and now; of listening to his side, his reasons and possible excuses. Naruto doesn't really know what to feel. It was a mess of emotions and he can't simply settle for just one to explain the situation of his heart and mind. One moment he'll be feeling so relieved for the fact that finally he can ask and seek answers to the questions he's been running from. Finally, he'll face Sasuke head-on and hear what the raven has to say, no matter how deep it will hurt him and finally, he can decide whether he'll let go of the love that will never die. There are moments that the relief will vanish, to be replaced by fear and dread. Fear of what he will hear, fear that he might snap and blame Sasuke for everything, fear that they will forever remain uninvolved with each other. He fears that Sasuke will ask him to forget everything that has happened between them. Fear then will be replaced by fury. Was it enough to just agree and talk? Will his suffering for years be forgotten once they are done talking? He doesn't know and he's afraid to face it. And finally, fury will be replaced by hope. An unending and unyielding hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe Sasuke can choose him and they can escape the reality to fulfil the unspoken promise. So many qualms, so many reasons, but at the end of everything, every emotion forgotten, Naruto knows he owe it to himself and to Sasuke as well. They needed to settle what has been done or what should have been done. After eight years, they needed this second chance.

**-SCoH-**

The dinner with Itachi has been refreshing for Naruto. He was quite afraid that he will have reservations around the older man but he found himself like how he did the old times. Itachi has been generous with stories, albeit not delving into sensitive matters. While business pops in more times than Naruto can count, he immensely enjoyed the tale of the Uchihas, for the name has been engraved in the field for more than a hundred years. And for a novice like Naruto, it's greatly satisfying to hear it from the man who really knows his forte. They parted in high spirits and for Naruto; it feels like a thorn has been removed from his throat. It's the first step to everything.

The moment he laid down on his bed, he kept thinking of a thousand possible scenarios that can happen on his meeting with Sasuke. The thought just wouldn't die down and Naruto has been restless that night.

"_This is Sasuke's number. It would be better if you're the one to come up to him with your decision. Remember Naruto, keep an open mind but let your heart decide. At the end of this, it should be your happiness that matters most."_

The words of Itachi rings on his ears. He has made his decision. He will not prolong both of their agony. He has decided to give a call to Sasuke as soon as he mustered all the courage he needed. With a determined mind and hopeful heart, Naruto succumbed to sleep.

**-SCoH-**

It turned out that Naruto needed the weekend to decide. It took him two days to finally agree with himself that he needed to talk to Sasuke. He went to work that Monday morning with confusion and nervousness taking residence in his heart. How do you approach someone whom you love yet you don't want near you? How do you start a small conversation without your emotions taking over? It's supposed to be just a call, just a damn simple call but Naruto's nerves have been working on him. He cannot count how many times he found himself staring at his cell phone, particularly at Sasuke's number. Would it be acceptable to just send a text or would that be rude, too informal, too impersonal? The rest of the day passed, with the blond's concentration flickering between his work and the decision as to settle with a short phone call. Finally, he found himself standing in front of his glass windows, looking at the sky scrapers surrounding his own company building. Clutching the device on his slightly sweaty palm, he pushed the button before he can think otherwise.

It took five rings before the most familiar voice, yet made matured and deeper, resonated.

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

Naruto had to gulp. He didn't expect the sudden flood of emotions to run through him just by merely hearing Sasuke's voice. It probably took him a few moment of silence because he heard the man's voice again, this time though, it was laced with irritation.

"_I am a particularly busy man and don't have the damn time to spare for prank calls. State who you are and your business with me, now."_

Naruto has to bit back a snort. He is Sasuke indeed, with little patience and all the arrogance of the world. The blond must have failed to hide his amused snort for he heard the man growl.

"_You know what, fuck—"_

"Sasuke."

If Naruto thought that his heart jumped out of his chest when he heard Sasuke's voice, he can't even compare what he's feeling at the raven's silence. Shit. He should have sent a message beforehand. God, what was he thinking?

"I'm sor—"

"_Naruto, is that you?"_

Naruto wasn't able to say his apology as Sasuke cut him off. The way Sasuke spoke his name almost made Naruto fall on his knees. The way Sasuke breathe his name was so full of emotions that the blond felt it was the only the two of them that matters.

"Y-yeah. This is me. Itachi gave me your number. Would you mind if I...uhm.. Is it okay if I... Shit. Sorry. I'm just really... Damn. This is fucking hard."

If he wasn't so nervous, Naruto would have yelled when he heard Sasuke chuckled at the other line but he can't really give a damn about that now. He needed to ask the raven now.

"_Hey, it's fine. Take your time."_

Naruto scoffed. "I can't do that. I seem to recall that you said you're a busy man."

Hearing Sasuke's laugh has been a rare treat. _"Well dobe, I really am but you know I will always make time for you."_

Will it be stupid to blush like a high school girl because fuck if Naruto can't deny the burning of his cheeks. He coughed to brush off the familiar emotion and tried to inject some seriousness on his voice.

"I'm glad to hear that because I want to talk to you Sasuke. I want to settle everything. I want to know your reasons."

Sasuke might have caught on his tone and the implication of his words. Once again, silence engulfed them but Naruto knew that the other man was choosing his words.

"_Of course Naruto. I have been waiting for the chance to talk to you but I don't want to be a bastard and force you. You decide when and where and I'll comply. Please let me have this chance to explain myself."_

The blond bit his lower lip. The urgency, the longing and plea in Sasuke's voice is almost enough to make him forgive him.

"I'll send you a message soon."

There was a hum. It seems that the conversation has reached its end. Even though Naruto would have wanted to hear more of Sasuke's voice.

"_That will be appreciated."_

Naruto nodded and noted that Sasuke can't see him. "Alright. Goodbye Sasuke." He was about to end it when Sasuke's next words almost made his heart stopped beating.

"_I really wanted to see you again... More than ever, Naruto. After that evening when we saw each other, I wanted nothing more than that. I... thank you Naruto."_

The words were whispered, said with so much feeling that Naruto almost felt the caress of Sasuke's yearning. He didn't know how to respond to such confession, not when his feelings are starting to act up on him. He decided to end up the call.

"I'll see you, Sasuke."

And before the dark-haired man can reply, Naruto ended the call. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He finally did it. There's no turning back now.

**-SCoH-**

Sasuke was still staring at his mobile phone moments after the call ended. He was insanely busy that day, working on a case about an executive trying to embezzle money from the company thus he can't afford to even waste any second. With his secretary and assistant being worked to death, Sasuke still needed to rush some papers. His phone ringing only made him irritable. He was tempted to turn off the device if only he's not waiting for Itachi's call about an important business meeting. An unknown number was flashing on the device's screen and that made Sasuke even more annoyed. He rarely gives his number to anyone even for some high-positioned employees in their company. He doesn't find the need to do so. If they wanted to talk to him, they can set an appointment or call his office. He regards his private number almost as he regards his privacy.

He eventually answered the phone fearing that it might be something of importance. When his initial greeting wasn't reciprocated, he grew impatient. Time's wasting and he can't afford that. When it seems that whoever the fuck was calling him don't have any plan on speaking he was more than ready to end the call but he had the surprise of his life when he heard that voice.

_Naruto..._

The phone call turned out to be the best thing that he can imagine. He quickly motioned for his assistants to leave the office as he relish on the most familiar voice, the sound that he wanted to hear more than anything. When his brother told him that Naruto agreed to talk to him, he has already been on edge. But it was already two days since then and he was starting to get irritable because he fears that Naruto might have changed his mind. He can never be more wrong.

The call was short but the intent behind it is everything that Sasuke has been waiting for. Finally he can look at Naruto in the eyes and tell him that his love has never been gone, that after all these years it was still the blond that he loves, he can finally tell him of the reason behind his marriage and will hope that he's not yet late to start over.

Sasuke dreads the presence of the Sabaku on Naruto's life. The blond might have decided that it was time to move on and open his heart again. Maybe Naruto has gotten over his feelings for him and that he's ready to love another man. He cannot permit it. He now has the chance to get the love of his life back and damn if he's going to waste it.

**-SCoH-**

Naruto let another day passed before he sent a text message to Sasuke, noting of the place and time of their meeting. It was set on the coming Friday night at one of Naruto's favourite restaurants. The place is located about twenty minutes from his house. He's not aware where Sasuke is living so he had a second place in his mind in case it's too far from the Uchiha's residence. He cast his phone aside and buried his self in work but not even a minute has passed that the device started ringing.

_Sasuke Uchiha calling..._

Naruto wanted to bang his head on the polished desk because he was acting and feeling like a teenager whose crush has been calling. Really, even after so many years, Sasuke never failed to make his heart flutter. He composed himself before he answered the call.

"Sasuke."

"_Good morning, Naruto."_

Naruto isn't one to brag but the tone of Sasuke clearly sounds like the man is happy as he greets him.

"Good morning too. Why are you calling?"

"_Can't I call you if I so desire?"_

Naruto thought he heard a sigh before the reply came. There was an underlying tone of hurt on Sasuke's voice. Naruto wanted to slap himself because of that.

"No, no! It's fine. I was just surprised."

A hearty chuckle resonated and Naruto actually felt relieved.

"_Good to hear that. I'm calling to inform you that I'm coming on Friday and the place you chose is perfect."_

The blond's heart leap. It's really happening.

"Yeah? You should have just sent me a message. I know you're a busy man."

"_I told you Naruto, I'll always make time for you..."_

Naruto felt his breath hitched. God fucking damn it! He's really acting like a school girl now.

"_...and I'm looking forward to it. If I can move the days, I want Friday to come sooner. Too bad it's only Wednesday. I can't wait to see you."_

Has Sasuke been this smooth talker back then? Naruto didn't know whether to face-palm or feel giddy. He coughed to stable his voice.

"Uh, I was thinking that Friday's the best. End of the week and we can at least forget work the next day. But if you're working on Saturday, we can mov—"

Naruto wasn't almost finished with what he's saying when Sasuke interrupted him swiftly.

"_There's no need for that. I told you that I wanted it sooner. If you can move it, move it tonight."_

The blond almost choked on his spit. Is Sasuke on drugs? It's so out of the man's character to be that demandingly cheesy or so he feels yet he can't deny that it made him feel oh-so special.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. I am swamped with work and I know you are as well. Another couple of days won't hurt us. I want to make sure you're accustomed to the fact that we'll be seeing each other to talk about the past, of our situation."

Silence has passed before Sasuke has his reply.

"_Naruto, I have never wanted anything more than to talk to you and explain things. I want to pay for all those years that I caused you pain. Please, don't ever think that I'll waver. I want this as much as I need air to breathe."_

Naruto's throat suddenly constricted. How can he ever think that their situation didn't affect Sasuke as much as it did to him?

"...I understand. I want to hear your side so badly, Sasuke. I can never emphasize it more than I can say. Let us wait until Friday and then there I hope everything will be lightened up between us."

Naruto thought he heard a sharp intake of breath and then Sasuke's voice, tinged with relief and contentment, if a little breathless was all he can hear.

"_Thank you, thank you, Naruto."_

No more words to be said as they ended the call. Everything of it now depends on the outcome of their impending meeting.

**-SCoH-**

Naruto knew the moment he opened his eyes that the day will be life-changing. Whether he'll come to terms with what he is expecting to hear or be surprised at the facts, it will result the same. He can never look at Sasuke the same way he has been all those years they were apart, all those years that he believed on the truth he chose to hear. Subconsciously, he chose to wear his best suit; not to impress but to boost his self-confidence. He worked through the entire day with enthusiasm and positivity. Even with the amount of work he has to do, nothing can dampen his mood. Sasuke has sent at least four messages saying that he's going and that he's looking forward to the night. As if Naruto isn't fazed enough that his heart kept beating so fast whenever he thinks of it.

They have decided to meet at seven, hence at exactly five Naruto was already making his way out of the building. He decided to go home earlier even though the place isn't far off from his house. He needs a bit of time to soothe his nerves. Although it didn't help him much that his old man has kept on pestering him ever since he mentioned that he'll be meeting with Sasuke. He found himself being teased while he was waiting to go.

"All prepared for tonight? Have you gone over your speech? Don't forget your tissues! And condoms, my boy! I have an entire box here if you need it."

Naruto didn't know whether to grit his teeth, throw the nearest vase at his grandfather or hide his now flushing face in his hands. It might be better to run to his room and bury himself on his comforter. Really, there's nothing to hold the old pervert back.

"Shut up, you perv! We're not going to do anything than talk! You and your stupid dirty mind."

Jiraiya gave a laugh. "But your face says otherwise. Blushing at this age Naruto? I think we're in the same page here."

"Damn. There's no helping you!"

"Well my dear boy, this is how I snagged all those women when I was your age. It still works these days, you know."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I don't need to hear that."

The older man chuckled and slid a cup of tea in front of the blond, as he took a seat across his grandson. "Drink. It'll help to ease your mind. Don't over think things. Just stick to what you feel and what you want to know. Don't forget, Sasuke will have his reasons which may not be acceptable to you but you must learn to live with it. You cannot change the past but the present and the future is always at your hands, Naruto."

The blond enjoyed the warmth of his tea for a few seconds before he heaved a sigh. "You can say some sensible things at times, old man. Thanks."

"Hah! Show some spirit kid!"

Naruto shook his head and offered a grin. He spared a glance at his watch and received a shock. "Well, looks like it's time for me to go. I don't want to have him waiting." He stood and flattened his suit. "I don't know what time we'll be finished, so don't wait for me. You can interrogate me tomorrow. And no, I'm spending the night with him is not an option." He said with conviction. He can practically hear his grandfather's mind whirling.

Before Jiraiya can retaliate, Naruto grabbed his keys and left the house. On to the reality, no turning back now.

**-SCoH-**

Sasuke hates to admit that he wanted to impress someone. He was never the type who gives a damn about exerting effort just because he wanted someone's attention. No he's not, because let's face it, he's already intimidating and imposing as he is without even trying. But when it comes to Naruto, he wanted the blond to take notice of him. Want those deep, blue eyes on him, want every second of Naruto's attention on him, want the blond to remember how he looks in his suit or how he confidently strides amongst high-powered people. He wanted to be on Naruto's sight and more on Naruto's mind. Maybe attention isn't what he's seeking. Maybe he's really after Naruto's heart and it's that understanding that fuels him up to be at his best form.

He came at the restaurant twenty minutes before seven. The maître d' welcomed him without asking for his reservation. Maybe Naruto has informed the staff ahead. It is of no surprise. Uchiha is a name that speaks for itself and Sasuke has long received the recognition and approval of the society, which despite being himself is very hard-earned. Sasuke was lead in a more secluded part of their booth where the lights are slightly dimmed and the sound of conversations barely carries. As soon as he was seated, a uniformed staff asked him for a drink which he declined. It will not do to drink before Naruto comes, despite that a glass or two will probably help him calm his nerves. Not more than ten minutes and he saw the person he's looking forward to see more than anyone else. He straightened his back and mentally prepared himself. Naruto was held for a moment at the reception as he chatted amicably with what seems to be the manager and was eagerly whisked to the table where Sasuke was waiting, impatiently and grudgingly as the man placed a hand on the small of the blond's back. Blue eyes locked with his and Sasuke can guarantee that both of them held their breath for a second. He stood as Naruto sauntered to their table, albeit still being guided by the unwelcomed presence of the manager. Sasuke guessed that the man is more or less ten years their senior and has an air of confidence around him. To his utter relief he didn't linger long after he gave him a small nod and a kind smile to the blond.

He turned his full and undivided attention to the man standing before him. "Naruto."

His greeting was replied by a curt nod as both of them took their seats.

"Sasuke. You're early. Have you been waiting long?"

"No. I got here a few minutes before you." As discreet as he can, Sasuke let his eyes roamed on the blond. Naruto is wearing a sharp suit that fitted him perfectly. He can see that the man has grown beautifully. His face sharper and reflects his experiences. Naruto now exudes of a man that is sure of himself and what he wants. He wonders if the Naruto he knew is lost under that maturity. He fears that the place he once held in the man's heart has been occupied by another or worse deeply buried. Just the mere thought is enough to make his heart ache.

"Thank you for coming."

Sasuke was jolt to reality as the words left the blond's mouth. Naruto has inclined his head slightly to acknowledge Sasuke.

"No. It's my pleasure to be here."

The blond offered a small smile. He opened his mouth to say something but at the same time a waiter appeared on their table.

"Would you like to order now, Sirs?" The waiter asked politely with a practiced smile.

The Uchiha almost threw the innocent man a glare for interrupting. As if anticipating it, Naruto smoothly took the situation in his hands.

"Yes please."

Naruto placed his order and looked inquiringly at the man sitting opposite of him. A gesture for asking his own preference.

Sasuke didn't even look at the menu but rather kept his eyes on Naruto. "I'll have what Mr. Uzumaki is having."

The waiter nodded, took the menu lists and left the table. The silence following the man's departure was deafening despite the low hum of voices of the other patrons conversing. Sasuke's mouth felt dry. Is it the time to open the talk or should he wait until they have eaten? It seems plausible to have them enjoy the food first before spoiling it with his tale, which is not an exciting thing, even less enjoyable. Perhaps he should wait for Naruto to broach the subject. Sasuke doesn't want to seem over eager or insensitive to the blond's feelings. Talking straight to business, more than usual, spoils the mood. He was tempted to tap his foot just to pass time.

Naruto might have been really tuned to Sasuke's way of thinking things that he foretells the dread that's creeping up on the black-haired man.

"You are not the only one feeling on edge here, Sasuke. But I would like us to enjoy the food first. After all, it is made by someone we both know."

There was a knowing smile in Naruto's lips as he said the words.

"Someone we... know?"

"Yes. You'll see."

Sasuke raised a brow but the blond didn't say anything else. He leaned a fraction towards the man sitting opposite him.

"How's your grandfather?"

The blond was clearly taken aback by the question but offered an answer.

"He's perfectly fine; being the old pervert himself." Naruto snorted as he talks of his only living relative yet it is noticeable that he's fond of the man.

"Have you met my old man, Sasuke?"

"I have. I bump shoulders with him on corporate events. Back then I was hoping to see you but it didn't turn that way. For a while I was afraid that you have chosen to do something else before I remember your words. In your letter—"

Sasuke paused to see Naruto's throat bobbed.

"—that we will meet again until your worthy, until you're the man I would be proud of."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I have always been proud of you Naruto. Even before. You are strong unlike me and it was that fact that made ashamed of my actions in the past."

The blond blinked as he absorbed the words; Sasuke admitting his weakness, his mistake. Perhaps time has changed him and for the better it seems. He doesn't have the words to offer yet so he opted to nod his head. It was then that their food arrived, placing a temporary barrier to what's coming.

As they enjoy their meal, Naruto can't help but steal glances at the man opposite him. Sasuke Uchiha. A name that never fails to stir his heart and just looking at him sitting just across him made his heart race beneath his chest. It was both amazing and frightening. Of what he'll say, of what he will do after hearing his side.

The waiter just finished serving them coffee. Now that the meal has been out of the way, there's nothing else to do but to talk. Naruto can't bear prolonging it anymore. Placing his cup down, he looked straight into those dark eyes.

"Do you love her?"

Sasuke remained calm and collected as ever and Naruto wanted to pull his hair out. Is he the only one so affected by this? But no, Sasuke wanted this as much as he does.

"I did."

_He did?_

The blue eyes searched for lies, maybe of Sasuke trying to dodge the real score but he saw nothing. The dark orbs were holding his gaze, unperturbed and unabashed.

"You did. You're not together anymore?'

The blond can't help but steal a glance at the man's ring finger. Sasuke blinked and shook his head as he absentmindedly caressed the part.

"No. She's gone."

"Gone? You two are...?"

Something's not adding up and Naruto's brow constricted.

"You mean she left you or something?"

Their eyes met and Naruto saw a passing of sadness in the raven's eyes. Naruto was afraid he might have said something sensitive.

"She's been dead for years, Naruto."

"What?!"

Several heads turned to their direction but Naruto didn't think of it. He just heard something unbelievable right? How were Sasuke's wife supposed to be dead and him not knowing anything about it?

_Oh._

_Oh._

_OH._

He refused to hear anything related to the man after his marriage. He felt betrayed back then and that was the fact that made him strive harder with work and in moving on. He never heard what happened to Sasuke after his marriage. It's not that he isn't interested. He was afraid to see that Sasuke has moved on and in the arms of another while he was still trying where to fit in.

This news of Sasuke being single again is not something he anticipated. He wanted only to hear of his reasons, of how he lived his life and if he's even a little guilty for committing himself to another. Naruto wanted closure. He wanted this dinner to be a parting of ways, leaving the baggage of their past behind but it seems that he'll be carrying more once he leave this place. He didn't know what to do with this information, a vital and perhaps a life-changing one.

"I— I didn't know. I'm... I'm sorry."

Sasuke heaved a deep sigh and held the blue eyes steadily.

"This is why I wanted us to talk. I don't want you to think I have betrayed you by marrying someone. It was more than that. Misaka, she's a dear friend. You would be surprised to know that I have managed to interact quite a bit better than before. It was you who taught me the beauty of having someone to treasure, of having friends."

There was a shadow of smile painted on the dark-haired man's lips.

"She was a daughter of an old family friend whom I only met when I was under Itachi's supervision. She reminded me of you a lot. She was always happy, selfless, a hard worker and I found myself liking her, but I didn't love her the way I love you. She was more of a family and that time I was still healing, trying to make myself a better man for you. And with her by my side, I know I have succeeded. She was an anchor. I still miss her."

Hearing Sasuke talking softly and emotionally about someone else brings pain in Naruto's heart. A moment ago, he was feeling lost, perhaps a bit elated but now his emotions are in disarray once again. He knows he doesn't have any right to feel jealous and the woman did nothing but made Sasuke happy when he was gone from the man's life, but still knowing that there's someone Sasuke treasures like a family is making Naruto feel nauseous. He wanted to berate himself, the woman is dead and he was being irrational, he knows it, yet he can't shake it off. She was there on the years that he was having problems sleeping because he kept on thinking about Sasuke. He missed out a lot of things about Sasuke and somehow he regretted his decision to exclude everything that relates to him. There's so much that he missed and he can't get them back.

Naruto gave a self-depreciating smile. "She sounds like a wonderful woman. I'm glad she's the one you married."

And truly he was glad. He means his words. Looking at the man opposite him, he saw a changed person. Perhaps Sasuke have learned how to completely trust another. Oh how he wish he can just jump into that and take him back. He glanced at Sasuke who has another rare soft smile in his lips.

"Yeah. I'm glad I did."

The slight throb of pain hit his heart again but Naruto won't acknowledge it. Or that's what he thought. Before he can stop himself, a question of great weight blurted out from him.

"Was she a replacement then?"

Confusion passed in Sasuke's eyes before it dawn to him. There was a hint of pleading in his eyes.

"Never. She was never a competition, Naruto. You know full well that I have only ever loved one person, a man at that. And that's you. There was no other."

Naruto gritted his teeth. He was torn. Sasuke's words were like a balm to soothe the pain in his heart but at the same moment, those words also hurt him deeply. The man must have sensed his emotions and he asked so very gently.

"You don't trust me?"

"I— I..."

The blond tresses swayed as Naruto shook his head. He trusts Sasuke with his life but why is it so hard to say that he trust him? The years that passed seem to flash before him. The incident on that girl— Sakura's house, Sai and him naked on the former's bedroom, Sasuke trembling in rage, accusing him. All of those were like needles that are prickling his heart. And most of all, how Sasuke ended up everything between them. How the man crushed his heart. How he insulted his love for him. Naruto knew he's well past behind those but it won't ever be forgotten and that is what holding him back. What if Sasuke is as insecure as before? Yes, they have matured but certain scars never fade completely.

"Trust isn't an easy word to throw away Sasuke. We both know that. What happened back then was an eye opener. You have to admit it. You doubt my love. My mistake was to put my entire faith in you, leaving me vulnerable but that was what _my_ love was all about before. I thought you have been past that hurdle of being so quick to judge people just because your father betrayed your family. It didn't work out the way I thought it would be."

The black-haired man clenched his jaws. The words of Naruto hurt him even if they bore the truth. He wanted another chance. He's been working for it all these years. He needed to prove to him that he has changed and he will do everything to have him back in his arms. To earn his trust once again and to make him happy. The blue eyes were looking through him and Sasuke saw the emotions that are beneath the beauty of them.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I have to confess that I have not been fully honest with you. I thought when you got married it was the ultimate proof that you have no longer feelings toward me; that I have been forgotten, just a part of the past that you would rather forget. I thought maybe you will always want to have a woman beside you, to prove to the world that you are... not like your father. If I only did reach out to you but I'm not regretting it. Look at you, you're a man of the world Sasuke and I am proud of how far you've become."

But despite those words, Naruto smiled sadly at him.

"But I cannot just jump to your arms like nothing happened. With all those years that we're without each other, I have learned a lot. I trust you but I don't trust you not to commit the same mistake again."

Sasuke almost choked at the words. Panic started to bubble on his stomach. He won't let things be this way.

"Naruto, I admit that it was my fault and I have never regretted anything more than my hasty decision to hurt you. I don't want this to sound that I'm defending myself or my actions. Yes, I have been a fool, a coward. I was terribly afraid to be hurt again and despised by the people around me. I know that was stupid and I can never change how I acted before but I am not the same person anymore. When I lost you, I knew then that nothing ever matters and that my happiness was with you. I don't care about what others think of me. I am not living to please anyone. I have learned that the hard way, without you beside me. I can't justify my actions but please, won't you give me another chance? I thought this was what both of us wanted. Let me prove myself to you."

Naruto wanted nothing more than to agree and let Sasuke take him away; just the two of them together like before but there are a lot of things holding him back now. They have to start building their relationship, not entirely as lovers but as friends as the first step to everything. They have to acquaint to each other's presence until they are comfortable enough and brave enough to face all their fears without coiling inside themselves to run away from it. They have to fully trust each other to give way to a much deeper bond. But—

"I am dating Gaara."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so that seems a bit fragmented to me. Please tell me if I forgot to touch some matters that are needed to be explored. Thanks for reading. Reviews?


End file.
